(currently untitled)
by Artemis-hunt-goddess
Summary: Aveyond College!AU - Edward is a Law student and he is so bored, but what will happen when a new student comes and ruins everything he had done? Mel/Edward centric, with other Aveyond characters. Please r&r!


**A/N:Hi! This is my first fanfiction, I'm a little bit scared! This story is Mel/Edward centric(since they are my otp), but there will be other pairing such as Te'ijal / Galahad and Rhen / Dameon ( sorry guys but I love them:D) and other Aveyond characters!**

 **English is not my first language, so please forgive my poor grammar or other things! And I would be so glad if you correct me, or help me and give me some ideas! I would really appreciate them!**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**

 _She's cute_ , was all Edward could think of. She was the new student they had been waiting for. All of them had expected a nerdy casual person, but then she ruined their picture in first clad. She came so late, about 1 hour later than supposed, and when teacher asked her why she was later, she snapped:"I overslept." Then she went to her seat and sat down angrily. Edward couldn't take his eyes from her. She was really _cute_. Her clothes were sort of worn off, which was _cute,_ and she had a very _cute_ orange ribbon on her hair. Her hair looked like it hadn't seen brush for several years, and Edward decided that it was so freaking _cute_.

No one was paying real attention to the class, and the Cutie (since he didn't know her name he decided to call her that) was writing something so fast and rather angrily. Edward couldn't help himself anymore. He whispered:"hey…you…Cutie…"

she wasn't paying attention.

\- The girl whom I don't know the name…

still no attention.

\- The new student…

she didn't respond to that either. He took a little paper and wrote, "Hi!" and threw it to the Cutie's desk.

Cutie raised her head from her writing and looked at the small note. She huffed impatiently and threw it away without even opening it. Edward sighed inwardly. _All the girls want my attention, yet this one is refusing it completely on purpose,_ he thought bitterly. But he wasn't going to lose this game. He sent another note, "why don't you read it?"

Cutie sighed again and threw it away.

"This is a note that you have to read it."

She threw it away.

"Read me PLZ"

Again.

"If you don't read it you will gain seven years of bad luck. You don't want it, do you?"

Again.

He lost his patience, leaned over his desk and poked Cutie. She jumped and turned angrily, her eyes were like fire. She spoke quietly through gritted teeth:"what–the–fuck–do–you–want–from–me?"

He gulped and felt numb. All coherent sentences flew from his mind and left him in a daze. _God, she's so cute_ , he thought. Then he caught himself _, you're not helping_!

Cutie was still looked at him expectantly. Oh right, she had asked a question. "Ah… well, you… um… I'm… I…"

she sighed dramatically:"great, another idiot! Please stop bothering me, I'm rather busy at this moment and I can't waste any second for idiots like you."

He felt his face went completely red. Cutie had just called her idiot! But all he wanted to do was to tell her that she's so god damn cute!

Not fair at all.

\- Oh yeah? Then go back to your important task of fucking your notebook!

He was never good at cussing. She snorted:"good try, idiot."

\- I'm not idiot.

"Well you're now proving it." She snickered. Edward didn't answer her, and when she turns away he grabbed her ribbon. She screamed:" Hey! Give my ribbon back!"

Edward grinned:"Apologize, at once."

Her lips became a thin line and she snarled:" Never!" with that, she threw herself over him and punched him in face. Edward yelped in pain and tried to shove her. _Even when she's going to kill me, she's so cute,_ he thought.

Two strong hands grabbed them and pulled them apart, both of them panting. "Now what was that about, Mr. Panderagon and Ms.…?" the teacher asked firmly. Cutie answered shortly:"Mel."

\- Mel what?

Mel paused:"just Mel."

\- Alright, what was that about?

Edward sighed. He was in trouble. Again.

Mel shrugged angrily:"well, ask that idiot! He started this!"

"Stop calling me idiot! And it was you who started this!" Edward replied heatedly.

\- I was writing…listening to the lesson when you started bothering me!

\- But it was you who started fighting!

\- It was self defense.

\- Self defense?! You gotta be kidding me! I just sent you a note and you punched me in my face!

\- No, you received the punch because you stole my ribbon! You thief!

\- I didn't steal it! By the way who would want a dirty piece of cloth which you wrap around your filthy hair?

\- Excuse me sir, but that was pretty rude for you to say!

\- And now you are the one talking about rudeness?!

"ENOUGH!" the teacher shouted, "You are both fired from class today. And if you don't behave correctly next session, you will have to go to headmaster."

Mel went to her desk and collected her things without any word. Edward went outside unwillingly. He wasn't that type to skip classes, or become fired. And he was a bit concerned about his rank _. After all, being the first rank has its own problems_ , he thought.

They stood outside without looking at each other. Then Mel sighed and turned away. "Hey, where are you going?!" Edward asked. Mel didn't bother to look at him: "None of your god damn business."

"If it wasn't for you, I would have stayed at class." Edward said grumpily.

\- Don't tell me that our little boy is so sorry for skipping one session.

\- Well I am, what's wrong with that?

She rolled her eyes and continued on her way. Edward sighed, but he could swear he heard her saying, _Challenge accepted, mr. Nerdy_.

He smirked. This was going to be very interesting.


End file.
